Niemożliwe
by HighFlyGirl
Summary: Szok, szok, szok. Harry i Ron wpadają w osłupienie, gdy Dumbledore wyjawia im najintymniejszy sekret ich przyjaciółki... oneshot


- Niemożliwe

- Niemożliwe! To niemożliwe – Ron biegał po gabinecie dyrektora wymachując rękami, z zupełnym brakiem szacunku dla miejsca, w którym się znajdował.

Harry siedział na krześle i tępym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w Dumbledore'a.

- Ale skąd pan wie?! – wrzasnął Ron. – Kto panu powiedział?

Dumbledore wstał z dyrektorskiego fotela i podszedł do szalejącego rudzielca.

- Proszę usiąść, panie Weasley.

Ron usiadł.

- Rozumiem wasze zaskoczenie – patrząc na ogłupiałego Harry'ego, poprawił się – szok. Jednak musimy ochłonąć i razem się nad tym zastanowić.

- Nad czym się tu zastanawiać! – krzyknął Ron. – Niech pan wywali tego pedofila na zbity pysk!

Dumbledore pokiwał głową.

- Wasza przyjaciółka nie jest już dzieckiem, po pierwsze. A po drugie – zawahał się – nikt jej do niczego nie zmuszał…

- Jak to nie zmuszał? – Harry odezwał się po raz pierwszy.

- Sama, że tak powiem – Dumbledore zastanowił się nad odpowiednim sformułowaniem – chciała… - dokończył.

Oczy Rona zrobiły się większe niż szkła okularów Harry'ego.

- Ona chciała z nim!!

- Hmm – mruknął Harry. – Może ją raz poniosło… Ona ma w końcu dość wybuchowy charakter.

- Nie raz, panie Potter – zaprzeczył dyrektor.

- Nie raz!? – wrzasnął Ron rozdzierająco. – To ile!?

Dumbledore zakręcił się na obcasie.

- Od trzech miesięcy…

- Od trzech miesięcy jest z tym… - Rona zapowietrzyło.

- Nic nam nie powiedziała – zachmurzył się Harry.

Dumbledore westchnął.

- Dowiedziałem się o tym przypadkiem. Pani Pomfrey spotkała ich w ubiegłym tygodniu wracając z Hogsmeade.

- Chodzili poza szkołą razem?! – wytrzeszczył oczy Ron.

- Razem – potwierdził dyrektor. – O godzinie wpół do pierwszej w nocy siedzieli nad brzegiem jeziora.

- Nad brzegiem jeziora!! – Ron zerwał się na równe nogi i zaczął biegać po gabinecie. – Zabiję go, zakatrupię! Utopię go w jego cholernych miksturach!!

- Panie Weasley – uspokoił go Dumbledore. – Ja nie wiem co mam panu powiedzieć, żeby pan tak nie biegał tu z rozwianym włosem, ale naprawdę, proszę o trochę rozsądku i siadaj wreszcie, histeryku! – dyrektor w końcu się mocno zirytował.

Ron wrócił na miejsce, ale ciągle kręcił głową i gestykulował bezładnie.

- Czy to nie jest zabronione? – zapytał Harry.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową na boki.

- W zasadzie nie jest pochwalane, ale nie ma dotyczących tego przepisów w regulaminie.

- Jak to nie ma!? – wrzasnął Ron. – Nie wolno nosić zwykłych ubrań, włóczyć się nocami po zamku, chodzić do Zakazanego Lasu, opuszczać zajęć – nakręcał się coraz bardziej. – A wolno sypiać z nauczycielem!!

- Panie Weasley! – przyhamował galopującego dyrektor. – Takie sytuacje nie zdarzają się często, ale rozumie pan…

- Nie – zaprzeczyli jednocześnie Ron i Harry.

Dumbldore odchrząknął.

- Uczniowie i nauczyciele spędzają w Hogwarcie większość życia – wyjaśnił, gapiącym się na niego nastolatkom. – I naturalnym jest, że zawiązują się pewne… nici… porozumienia i przywiązania, nie tylko między uczniami, ale i w kadrze profesorskiej… a także między uczniami a nauczycielami.

Ron prychnął pogardliwie.

- Wiecie panowie, że regulamin Hogwartu nie jest restrykcyjny… pod tym względem.

Obaj pokiwali głowami.

- Poza tym, w świecie czarodziejów często zdarzają się małżeństwa o dużej różnicy wieku – ciągnął Dumbledore. – I są to małżeństwa szczęśliwe, a przynajmniej nie nieszczęśliwsze niż te między osobami w tym samym wieku.

- Ale on się z nią nie ożeni! – wrzasnął Ron. – Wyobraża sobie pan, żeby taki facet jak on związał się z uczennicą, członkinią Zakonu Feniksa, a wreszcie… szlamą? – dodał.

- On też nie jest czystokrwisty – odparł Dumbledore. – I też jest w Zakonie Feniksa…

- Co z tego? – zapytał Harry. – Nie zna go pan? To bezwzględny człowiek, bez sentymentów.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się.

- Znam go i wiem, że większością jego najważniejszych wyborów kierowały właśnie sentymenty.

Spojrzał w osłupiałe twarze młodych mężczyzn.

- Później działa bezwzględnie i na zimno, ale decyzję podejmuje z powodu swoich uczuć, nie rozsądku czy interesów.

- Więc pan uważa, że on się z nią ożeni? – odezwał się Harry.

- Tego nie wiem – odparł Dubledore. – Ale naszym zadaniem jest ukrycie tego romansu przed wszystkimi.

- Mam lepsze wyjście – warknął Ron. – Rozwalmy ten romans!!

- Panie Weasley – dyrektor znów się poważnie wkurzył. – Nie rozwalimy go, jak to pan określił, bo oni chcą być razem. Musimy ich dobrze zakamuflować.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał tępo Harry.

- Pomyślcie, panowie! – Dumbledore podniósł obie ręce do góry w geście irytacji. – Voldemort może użyć jej jako przynęty, narzędzia szantażu czy zemsty. Z drugiej strony, wywołałoby to skandal, a ja i tak mam dużo na głowie… - zakończył z westchnieniem.

Gryfoni spojrzeli na siebie z niewyraźnymi minami.

- Mamy kryć tego… stuprocentowego Ślizgona? – zapytał Ron z obrzydzeniem.

- Tak – odparł krótko dyrektor.

- Ale co ją skłoniło… - zaczął Harry. – A nim? Od trzech miesiący?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

- No cóż, panowie – chrząknął – wydaje mi się, że rozumiecie pewne rzeczy…

- Ale dyrektorzeee! – zawył Ron. – On jest taki… straszny!

- Ale nie jest brzydki – dyrektor ukrył uśmiech w długiej brodzie.

Chłopcy znów na siebie spojrzeli. Wysoki, czarnooki, w zamaszystym płaszczu…

- No nie jest – zgodził się Ron z boleścią.

- W młodości nie miał specjalnie powodzenia, ale za czasów Czarnego Pana, no cóż… wyrobił się – dokończył z uśmiechem, tym razem szerokim.

- Nie da się ukryć – przewrócił oczami Harry.

- I teraz jest idolem żeńskiej części Syltherinu – parsknął Ron.

Dyrektor nachylił się konfidencjonalnie.

- Nie tylko.

- Jak to, nie tylko? – zapytał Harry.

Dumbledore roześmiał się.

- Powiem wam, panowie, żeby łatwiej wam było zrozumieć wybór waszej przyjaciółki – zaczął bujać się w fotelu. – W czasach, gdy pracował dla Voldemorta, szalały za nim Bellatrix Lastange i Narcyza Malfoy.

Chłopcy zrobili wielkie oczy.

- A teraz – kontynuował dyrektor – dostaje najwięcej walentynkowych kartek ze wszystkich nauczycieli. Założyliśmy mu specjalną skrzynkę, bo nie mieściły się we wspólnej.

Nastała cisza. Ron zbierał szczękę z podłogi, a Harry starał się opanować wypadanie gałek ocznych.

- Tak więc radzę wam, pogódźcie się z tym – zakończył zdecydowanie Dumbledore. – I pomóżcie chronić ich oboje.

- Nooo, doooobrzeeee – wyjęczał Harry. – Skoro pan mówi, że już nic nie poradzimy…

- Nie! – zerwał się Ron. – Niczego nie obiecam, aż nie zobaczę Hermiony i nie usłyszę tego z jej własnych ust!

- Dobrze – zgodził się dyrektor. – Wejdźcie! – zawołał.

Otworzyły się drzwi do przedsionka. Harry i Ron znieruchomieli, zaniemówili, skamienieli, zamarzli, zdrętwieli.

W progu stała Hermina i trzymała pod rękę Severusa Snape'a.


End file.
